


Vier Dinge, die Lucy und Mina gemeinsam machten (und eine Sache, die nicht)

by elektra121



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel sagt es schon. Fünf Drabbles (streng genommen drei Drabbles, ein Anderthalb- und ein Doppeldrabble): "Händchen halten", "Streiten", "Sich wieder versöhnen", "Küssen" ... und das letzte wird nicht verraten!  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vier Dinge, die Lucy und Mina gemeinsam machten (und eine Sache, die nicht)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von der NBC/Skyliving-Serie (und vor allem ihrer Interpretation von Lucy), das letzte Drabble ist aber sehr buchnah. Die Titel stammen aus einer Challenge auf deviantart (30 days OTP).

 

**Händchen halten**

Lucy ging gern zur Kirche. Sie freute sich jede Woche auf den Sonntag.

Ihr gefiel, dass man sich dafür fein anzog. Ihr gefielen die Lieder, weil sie gerne sang. Ihr gefielen die Glasfenster und wie schön alles in den jeweiligen liturgischen Farben geschmückt war, weil das so festlich aussah. Ihr gefielen die Predigten, weil man dabei seine Gedanken schweifen lassen konnte.

In der Schule musste man _immerzu_ aufpassen und schreiben. In der Kirche konnte man einfach ganz in Ruhe neben Mina sitzen und ihre Hand halten. Grund genug, sich dafür fein anzuziehen und sich eine Woche lang darauf zu freuen.

 

**Streiten**

„Warum denkst du dir nur so widerliche Sachen aus?“, fragte Lucy, die Stirn ärgerlich gekraust. „Das ist eklig!“

„Das hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht! Es ist wahr.“ Mina war ebenfalls wütend, weil Lucy ihr nicht glaubte. Das war noch nie vorgekommen.

„Mina“, versuchte Lucy zu argumentieren, „überleg doch mal! Das _kann_ nicht wahr sein. Der liebe Gott würde sowas nicht zulassen!“

„Aber er lässt es auch bei Pferden zu, und bei Hunden! Das hab ich selber schon gesehen!“

„Hörst du dich eigentlich reden?“ Lucy war jetzt ernsthaft wütend. „Pferde, Hunde! Es geht um _Menschen_!“

 

„Schön! Und woher kommen Babys dann?“

 

**Sich wieder versöhnen**

„Aber das ist schrecklich!“ Lucy hatte geweint, zunächst, weil sie sich gestritten hatten und dann noch mehr, als sie erkannte, dass, was Mina gesagt hatte, wirklich stimmte. Die Vorstellung hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert.

Lucy schluchzte, und sie tat Mina leid. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Es war nun einmal so. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, fand sie selbst das nicht so schlimm.

Sie setzte sich neben Lucy und umarmte sie. Lucy schluckte tief.

„Können nicht stattdessen wir beide für immer zusammenbleiben und dann eben keine Kinder haben?“

Mina lachte über diesen verrückten Gedanken. Lucy war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

 

**Küssen**

„Doch! Katie sagt, das kann man üben, überhaupt, man _sollte_ , denn wie steht man dann denn da, wenn es ernst wird und man kann das nicht!“

Mina fand die Idee seltsam, denn wirklich, wie schwierig konnte sowas wohl sein? Und selbst wenn, dann sollte der andere doch wohl Verständnis dafür haben und stolz sein, dass man eben _nicht_ schon viele andere Leute geküsst hatte! Aber wenn Lucy soviel daran lag, warum nicht?

Zunächst war es ganz gewöhnlich, wie wenn man sich zur Begrüßung küsste, dann wurde es komisch und immer nasser und dann … interessant und … _anders_. Es war ein bisschen, als würde einem gleich schlecht werden, aber auf eine seltsame, angenehme Art. Schwer zu beschreiben.

„Ich finde ja, man sollte eigentlich nur jemanden küssen, den man wirklich liebt!“, stellte Mina fest, als sie fertig waren.

„Ja, das finde ich auch.“, meinte Lucy und sah sehr ernst dabei aus.

 

**Heiraten**

_“Selbstverständlich, liebste Mina”, hatte Lucy immer gesagt, “werde ich deine Hochzeit planen, mit allem Drum und Dran. Und ich werde deine Trauzeugin, versprochen! Oh, und du wirst eine so glückliche Braut sein, kein Zweifel.”_

Als sie sich in einem Budapester Krankenhaus neben Jonathans Bett setzte, seine Hand nahm und versuchte, den Worten des Dolmetschers zu folgen, war sich Mina, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, nicht sicher, ob sie lange verheiratet sein würde. Aber sie war froh, dass sie – falls das Schlimmste eintreten sollte – immerhin diesen letzten Trost hatte.

Sie schrieb Lucy sofort danach, um wenigstens einmal mit dem neuen Namen zu unterschreiben, ohne Witwe zu sein.

 

_„Selbstverständlich“, hatte Mina geschworen, „wird dein Brautkleid das allerschönste überhaupt sein, liebste Lucy! Und keiner wird dich darin mehr bewundern als ich.“_

Die Leichenwäscherin zog Lucy das bereits fertig geschneiderte Brautkleid an, da sie nun niemals heiraten würde. Bei der Beerdigung ließ man den Sarg offen. Arthur weinte, als er sie so gekleidet sah. Jack und Quincey stützen ihn, und ihnen war ebenso elend zumute.

Mina bekam das Kleid niemals zu sehen. Am Tag des Begräbnisses ging sie mit Jonathan am Picadilly spazieren und bewunderte den Hut einer jungen Frau in einer vorbeifahrenden Droschke. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
